In the manufacture of glass articles, it is common to provide a glass forehearth and multiple orifices which are controlled by reciprocable needles or plungers in order to provide the necessary uniform weight of gobs. Plural needles and orifices are utilized in order to maximize glass production.
Typical systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,529,948, 1,792,932, 1,926,764, 3,711,266, 4,478,631, 4,554,000, 4,581,054 and 4,793,849.
In such systems, the plungers are conventionally round in cross section. When the plungers are long, on the order of 30" to 48" long, with diameters about 2 to 21/2" the strength of the plungers may not be adequate.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a multiple orifice feed system wherein the plungers are configured such that they have greater strength and durability; wherein the increased strength is achieved without affecting the placement of the plungers; and wherein the plungers can be positioned in closely spaced relationship as desired.
In accordance with the invention, a multiple glass feed system is provided for use with a glass forehearth including a plurality of closely spaced plungers, each of which is individually adjustable relative to the other. The upper end of each plunger is oval in cross section and the lower end is round. The oval portions of the plungers are provided in side by side relation with the long axis of each oval portion being parallel to the long axis of the adjacent plungers.